Lord Vortech (Jamz64)
'Lord Vortech '''is a playable character who comes in the Lord Vortech Fun Pack for Lego Dimensions 2: Vortech Strikes Back. His personal vehicle is The Tri, which can't be rebuilt. Abilities * Pole Vault * Mind Control * Portal Gun * Raven Portals * Tardis Travel * Time Travel * Summon (Instantly completes Locate Keystone puzzles and makes Hire-a-Hero free) * Teleport (Instantly completes Shift Keystone puzzles) * Big Transformation * Super Strength * Super Strength Handles * Stealth (Mummy outfit) Quotes “''Peons, bow to Lord Vortech!” — Lord Vortech's first line upon entering the game “''LOOOORD VOOORTECH! Ughm, too much?” — Lord Vortech's second line upon entering the game. “''Who ya gonna call? Lord Vortech! Whoo-hooo.” — Lord Vortech when seeing Peter Venkman. “''Aww, a portal gun! How quaint.” — Lord Vortech when seeing Chell. “''Let us, "master-build" a new dimension together, Wyldstyle.” — Lord Vortech when seeing Wyldstyle. “''Some of us don't need a fancy blue box to travel between dimensions, Doctor.” — Lord Vortech when seeing The Doctor. “''You have no power here, "Grandad Stormcrow"! Or whatever your name was.” — Lord Vortech when seeing Gandalf. “''This unity of ours is only temporary, "Ratman".” — Lord Vortech seeing Batman. “''X-PO, analyze this alien contraption. Oh, I forgot, I banished you.” — Lord Vortech when unable to solve a puzzle. “''An impressive show of strength. See that it does not disappoint me.” — Lord Vortech when riding in the Jake-Suit. “''You may look like me, but Lord Vortech has no equal.” — Lord Vortech when seeing Lord Vortech. “''What? This thing can only go forwards and backwards in time? Boring!” — Lord Vortech when riding the DeLorean Time Machine. “''Why is this silly thing a police box? I thought he was a doctor, not a policeman!” — Lord Vortech when entering the TARDIS. “''Hmph. This machine isn't that "mysterious"; It's a van.” — Lord Vortech when riding the Mystery Machine “''Nanananananananana Vortech!” — Lord Vortech when riding the Batmobile. “''This primitive device should show no problem for Lord Vortech to use.” — Lord Vortech when riding the Velociraptor. “''An impressive show of strength. See that it doesn't disappoint me.” — Lord Vortech when seeing a Big-Fig or riding a mech. “''Well, it's no Foundation Element, but I'll take it!” — Lord Vortech when obtaining a collectable. “''Where's X-PO when you need him? Well, I guess I'll have to do this myself.” — Lord Vortech when unable to solve a puzzle. “''Hmm... Home sweet home... Oh dear. It seems that I've left the place in a bit of a mess.” — Lord Vortech while in Vorton. “''Prepare to be knocked into another dimension!”— Lord Vortech when entering combat. “''Hmm... Let's see how many dimensions this thing has.”— Lord Vortech when in the rift. “''I leave the rest to you. Do not fail me.”— Lord Vortech's first quote when leaving the game. “''I have more pressing matters to attend to.”— Lord Vortech's second quote when leaving the game. “''Oh. Somewhere a dimension needs to be destroyed.”— Lord Vortech's third line when leaving the game. Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Teleportation Ability Category:Summon Ability Category:Magic Portal Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Villains